We plan to design, implement, and test a health risk assessment computer program which generates estimates of the probability of hospitalization, disability, and other adverse health outcomes as a function of medical history, laboratory findings, and health habits. The program will be used in conjunction with health examination/screening programs for persons aged 60 and above in order to recommend appropriate interventions for risk reduction. Phase II involves refining the rough model specified in Phase I to allow for inclusion of emerging research findings through development of a knowledge-based expert systems to guide decisions about inclusions and quantification of new risk factors, testing the prototype model for validity and client acceptability, and documenting the delivery program and expert system capabilities for program expansion.